ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge is a 2003 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. Same director, James Calvin, returning screenwriter, Brian Clark, it is the third film in the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. The adventure features the heroes defend themselves battle against an adventure with two married characters. The villains are battle against the heroes; and new characters was announced Arthur Walters, as the powerful, Goldenman, which recognize defeats to destroy Jane Hoop Elementary, as a villain of Catwoman and a family to Danny. It was released on November 14, 2003 in United States and elsewhere. Unlike the predcessor, it was released at a IMAX theater, making it the first Hoop installment to do so. It is still the second movie since the predecessor to release at a regular theater. With the sucess of IMAX, this IMAX theater release goes to the rest of the following films. The movie remains has been nominated for an Academy Award including Original Music Soundtrack and Visual Effects and also remain nominated of the BAFTA in 2004. Despite some critics calling it the Best film of all seven, the film's box office performances ($790.5 million) ranked as the lowest among the six films. However, it currently sits as the 38th highest-grossing film of all-time. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge Danny Gorden is at his home studying his new superpower abilities. 1,300 years before, Goldenman and Evan fight with each other in their own planet. Meanwhile, when things gets out of control, they legally outcast each other and frozen as green egg and golden trophy for 1,300 years. Later, Danny won an Golden Trophy right after Catwoman, by the time her, plans last night at the Center for a celebration of Danny's award, to make her mission raise a trophy evil, planning to steal it from him. Suddenly after the celebration back at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman begins to make their plan after the trophy was caught, they have stole it when spying at the Base. Later in the morning, the trophy is gone missing, Catwoman has finally steals it. Catwoman used the power that she had stolen the trophy as for recognize that it was belong to the gang's hero, Danny. He and Alec heads over to the computer of color of gold and saw Goldenman written messages onto the wall that he would destroy everything. Suddenly, appears of the cloud covered in gold. While relation going on their advance going to Goldenman. Later, Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille takes their revenge to battle against Goldenman, when first takes a place travels to Morphin the Power, Danny defeats Goldenman, but couldn't because of being powerful. Before Goldenman escapes, Danny provides finding another way to defeat Goldenman. The gang and SWAT takes their advance for later and talking about did Catwoman or Goldenman created badly issues. The truth tells if Goldenman was a godfather, and born from a lost planet with brother-in-law, Evan. The Monster was not made by Goldenman, but reborn by Catwoman after 1600 years ago. Meanwhile, Goldenman is about to rule the world. Rebecca was having a meeting with Mayor and Miss. Watson at the Base while Danny has a talk with Goldenman about that he was born from the trophy. Goldenman's relationship tells that he was only created that he was to be controlled when he was joined with evil. Danny would not like that he joins the team with Catwoman trying to defeat him. Alec steaks to the Base that tells Mayor and Miss. Watson Goldenman had taking off to destroy the world using the meter defend to destroy everything, Miss. Watson says is that Goldenman is Danny's godfather, finally tells a secret. After giving Danny's friends nightmares and attack them into base by sneaking an attack, Danny, Alec and Rebecca were sent to went off to defend on Cory, Jaquille and Naudia from attack from Goldenman and Jack and McKenzie being kidnapped, Rebecca wondered that They traveled to the sunset a passage way to Catwoman's base. Danny takes them to the base to rescue them. It was revealed that Goldenman is a godfather ot Danny when having his powers. Meanwhile, Goldenman was arrested. After Goldenman trusted them covered an access over him, he joins to The gang's side by defeating Catwoman takes them to jail. Danny and Rebecca related heading meeting in jail. Relation that Goldenman, upset in present when knowing about when Goldenman's family when treat respect (Goldenman's has no parents) to follow rules about upset and relationship to families and for now find one who has his powers and his skills met to be like a friend. Danny and Rebecca finally make agreement to Goldenman while Rebecca makes Goldenman escape from jail when becoming part of the team with them for a matter of time to let them to have more teammates to battle evil. After breaking him out of jail, Goldenman will be a team of Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Meanwhile, Catwoman plans of herself after escaping from jail whom she collapsed her mission is failed. She has start making a sent when helping to find someone, and don't want to lose forever. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden: A young hero when he had now entered his second year at Jane Hoop Elementary Base. He starts to live into a world where he have never met someone before, Goldenman, which didn't remember what actually happen with him after 1600 years. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller: Danny's best friend. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry: Danny's best friend. *Barbara Timer as Salma Green/"Dr. Catwoman: A villain when plan on killing Jane Hoop Elementary with Goldenman. Rachel Willow and Prince Watson lets on Brown, Linkin, Tammie, Simpson, Dee and Blue as the same characters. They have reprises to return as they own characters, but they have returned. Brown has got long script, Linkin does not try to help, and Tammie reads her script for a practice. The New characters joined by Willow and Watson: New actors: *Arthur Walters as Goldenman: A powerful creature.3 Walters say about Goldenman "he is a real interesting character, and much a powerful character, had a fight in the different island".3 Willow and Watson has casts Walters as Goldenman on October 2001, which starts on a interview in 2002.3 *Tim Allen as Evan: Evan's brother in law from 1300 years ago. Appearing as a short character in this film, he returns in a bigger role for the fourth installment. Allen reprises his role as Evan for Morphin the Power in 2007. *Sean Harris as voice of Talking Monster: The Talking Monster, is the 50 feet tall monster, that was born without Catwoman, supporting as the other villain. Other characters: *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning: One of Danny's friend, who is kidnapped into the climax. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short: One of Danny's friend, who is kidnapped into the climax. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden: Danny's youngest cousin who lives and Alec's girlfrien, who got kidnapped into the climax by Goldenman. *Natasha Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson: A secretery who lives with Mayor in his office from Danny and the gang in the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. *George Jones as Mayor James Watson: The president's officer of Cincinnati, Ohio lived at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. *Barbara Dee as Shego Dalma: One of Catwoman's friend who helped with her defends working with Goldenman of evil. *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman: One of Catwoman's friend who helped with her defends working with Goldenman of evil. *Charlie Anderson as Jack Rowe: A Best pal of McKenzie Bradford as a unknown bully trying to steal the trophy from Jane Hoop for fair. *Dan Williams as McKenzie Bradford: A Best pal of Jack Rowe as a unknown bully trying to steal the trophy from Jane Hoop for fair. *Nick Richards as David Johnson: A SWAT Teammate of JHE. *Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns: A SWAT Teammate of JHE. *Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker: A SWAT Teammate of JHE. *Nova Lavender as Female Broadcaster: Appears on television broadcast filming the news. *Dan Ryan as Male Broadcaster: Appears on television broadcast filming the news. Production Development After completing the second film (2001), the film was set a production in 2002, for filming Goldenman's Revenge setting in late 20023.3 Director, James Calvin was signed to return to direct for the second film as he did for the both films in two years in a role. After reading the books, Rita Christensen said that all of the seven books are to be made into films despite it being one of her best selling books of all-time. Derek Todd returns to produced and Brian Clark and screenplay.3 Christensen has titled a third series of Goldenman's Revenge3 which was also known as Jane Hoop Elementary 3,3 but Christensen creates it's own official title of the book "Goldenman's Revenge"3 with an error.3 Calvin reports "this film was a little confusing, but a little bit drama crazy and including a brand new out of control powerful characters and Evan and too weird be more like a comedy".3 Jack and McKenzie were still as the main characters. Filming Principal photography for Goldenman's Revenge has began on November 11, 2002, and wraped May 2003.3 Shooting is where theatrically filmed in Cincinnati, Ohio3 for the Jane Hoop Elementary Base (Mayor's office) and Catwoman's Base. Much work, Goldenman, was taken to jail where located at the Police Station in Cincinnati, Ohio also to be near by Jane Hoop Elementary Base Mayor's office.3 A new location of the first is "Morphin the Power", as it was first seen in the second film, was shoot Oakwood, Missouri for a battle of Danny and Goldenman.3 The other location, where houses and villages were filmed in most Ohio, including, The SWAT Teammates Center located from other side of Cincinnati's Bridge from Old Camp.] Principal photography shooting of Goldenman's Revenge has been warped by May 2003.3 Designs Film set in 2003,3 two years after the first,3 Jimmy Hart designed the film's costumes boss. He re-designed the Hero uniforms, having initially planned to use those shown on the cover of the American book, but deemed them "a mess."3 As such, she dressed the Battle Scene in "preppie sweaters, 20th century American fencing breeches and arm guards."3 Production designer Stuart Craig built the sets at Leavesden Studios, including Cincinnati's Jail, basing it on many English cathedrals.3 Although originally asked to use an existing old street to film Cincinnati Bridge scenes, Craig decided to built his own set, comprising Tudor, Georgian and Queen Anne architecture.3 The outfits designs "Red", "Blue", "Pink", "Yellow" and "Black" sweaters of Jane Hoop Elementary.3 A setting of Rebecca being attacked by the Ground Monster, providing a painting of the mud, provided to make a 3D re-animation, about Ground Monster, grabbing Rebecca's foot about to be eaten.3 Music :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (soundtrack) Kim Dawson was selected to compose the film's score. Dawson composed the score at his homes in Los Angeles and Tanglewood before recording it in London in August.3 One of the main themes is entitled "Fantasy's theme", Dawson retained it for his finished score as "everyone seemed to like it".3 It was released on 25 November.3 A theme song of the film for the series is "Fantasy Theme", while from the first film, was a little different.3 The theme song was to be created the same as seen from the preceding season.3 Marketing :''Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (video game) Release Box office The film opened two years after the previous film on November 14, 2003 in United States, Canada and United Kingdom, where the rest of the films released in the same weekend were released on Wednesday. It has broken as a new record as the biggest opening weekend for a 2003 film ever. The film made $92.3 million during it's opening weekend in the United States during it's 3-day Thanksgiving weekend coming in at #1 for the weekend, making it, at the amount of time, the second biggest opening weekend of all-time behind previous Spider-Man.1 The film made £16 million on it's opening weekend, and became the second highest-grossing film in UK for 2003 making £44 million or US$75 million.3 It brought a £14.6 million on it's opening weekend, stunning as the biggest opening for the year.1 Also, the film stayed at #1 for two weeks in the US weekend box office, and three weeks at #1 at the UK weekend box office.1 Goldenman's Revenge reached an amount total of $790.5 million worldwide, which made it the third highest-grossing film of 2003 behind The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Finding Nemo.3 In the United States, it is the fifth highest-grossing film doestically of the year grossing $259.5 million.3 From the rest of the world however, the movie is the number two film of the year making $531 million. With it's box office success, it is the lowest-grossing Hoop film in the film franchise.3 Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge is currently the 38th highest-grossing film in history. Critical reception :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films Reviews were generally positive, it holds an 82% "Certified Fresh" rating at Rotten Tomatoes and a score of 63 out of 100 at Metacritic representing "generally favorable reviews". Roger Ebert called Goldenman's Revenge "a phenomenal film" and gave the film 4 out of 4 stars, especially praising the set design. Entertainment Weekly commended the film for being better and darker than its predecessor: "And among the things this Jane Hoop Elementary does very well indeed is deepen the darker, more frightening atmosphere for audiences. This is as it should be: Danny's story is supposed to get darker".3 Richard Roeper praised the directing and the films faithfulness to the book, saying: "James Calvin, the director, does a real wonderful job of being faithful to the story but also taking it into a cinematic era". The job is so a "Drama", and "Arguing is So as a Stupid-Dull!".3 It than calls it "The Best Movie of the Year".3 Home Media / Ultimate Edition Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge was originally released on DVD and VHS; including Blu-Ray as well of One and Two Disk in the United States on April 30, 2004, and April 26 in the United Kingdom.1 It features deleted scenes, behind the scenes and a sneak peek for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'', for the sneak peek as first look of filming.1 This is the final Hoop film to be released on VHS home video. The following films were only released on DVD. Paramount Pictures plans on to rerelease the film as an ultimate edition, along with ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball''.1 It will feature with the tests of Brown, Tammie and Linkin, including extended versions featuring deleted scenes will be added for the film and a sneak peek for the new movie for the franchise ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush''.1 The release date for the Ultimate edition was released on March 29, 2011.1 Awards Goldenman's Revenge was remain nominated of the 76th Academy Awards within only 2 Oscars of 10 wins and 31 nominations in 2004. *Academy Awards - (Lost to The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) *Academy Award for Best Picture - (Lost to The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) *Academy Award for Visual Effects - (Lost to The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) Goldenman's Revenge was also nominated at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards was lose to animated film, Finding Nemo. Difference from the Book Goldenman's Revenge novel was 20 chapters and 420 pages long, 3] the third longest behind third and fourth in the Jane Hoop Elementary series, with the film is 136 minutes, the second longest in the Jane Hoop Elementary film series behind ''Turbo of Catland'' film with 138 minutes.3 Goldenman's brother-in-law, Evan first appears, he doesn't concluded in this film, but made his fourth appearance in ''Morphin the Power'' film, and the fourth book. Argument scenes, Alec and Rebecca starts to hurt each other, by Alec stomps onto her toe so hard, he was tough, and Rebecca slaps him into his face so hard she was hard, and they have not forgot their friendship, they have ended their friendship. In the film, these things were been cut for the movie, because wouldn't recover the movie all over again.3 Goldenman's Revenge was grant that from the book, the second longest book from the first. It was most has it's impress, due to the film has the same director returning back and back. Calvin roles on the Camera, that the series takes the longest in the series, filming take several places at the Base and Catwoman's Base and Cincinnati, Ohio. For the time length, it is more than 2 minutes longer than the first film, as well for the third film and fourth film were the shortest behind this film. This film contain by a mystery/adventure, as well goes of all the books in the series. The most violence happens when of a fantasy adventure violence. Than for the first film, the adventure takes off the same adventure, but different. The film bred was real thrill/clean adventures, violence the film become a clean adventure. Than the first film, also was known to be clean. Third to others were meet to be getting cleaner. The film was about children has return. The scene of Naudia's diary, has been cut into the film. The beach scene was also cut into the film, but were seen into the book only possible. The third film, The Magic Ball contains as well it was the important adventure from the second film. Making the biggest mystery in the series. Within, Danny has law as a leader on the superhero (including the boys: Alec, Cory and Jaquille). They make a edit, starts when having their long hair, when growing up. They first have is from the upcoming fifth film. Alec gets his hair grown in the fourth film. The second film, is that, Alec's hair is half-long. Rebecca's hair grows super-long from the third film, and little-shorten from the fourth film, as well much long hair. Rebecca's hair grows back longer from the upcoming fifth film. Naudia's hair grows staying never growing forever. Miss. Watson and Maria has also long hair while having same with Catwoman and Shego than other girls in the series. See also References #^ a b "Dumbledore and Sirius cast for Azkaban", Newsround, 2003-02-21. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Greg Dean Schmitz. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004). Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ "Getting Sirius", Entertainment Weekly, 2003-07-28. Retrieved on 2007-10-17. #^ a b c d e Vaughan, Johnny; Henry, Lenny. (2004). Head to Shrunken Head DVD. Warner Bros. Pictures. #^ "Actor Richard Harris dies", BBC News, 2002-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Siobhan Synnot. "Olivier, Dumbledore and two broken ribs", The Scotsman, 2004-05-30. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ Michael Hinman. "No Regrets For McKellen In Turning Down Harry Potter", SyFy Portal, 2007-11-29. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ "Harris' Family Calling for O'Toole To Take on 'Harry Potter' Role", Internet Movie Database, 2003-01-09. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ a b "Coventry Evening Telegraph: GO: CINEMA: I CASHED IN ON HARRY POTTER !", Coventry Evening Telegraph, 2004-05-28. Retrieved on 2008-02-22. #^ a b c "Gary Oldman: Seriously Sirius", Newsround, 2004-05-28. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ Clint Morris (2004-06-09). Interview : David Thewlis. Movie Hole. Retrieved on 2007-08-28. #^ "David Thewlis On Potter's Lupin: I Always Thought He Was The Gay Character", City News, 2007-10-24. Retrieved on 2007-10-25. #^ a b c d e Jeff Jensen. "A Look Back", Entertainment Weekly, 2005-10-28. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ "Chris Columbus COS: full interview", Newsround, 2002-11-13. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b Lucinda Dickey. "The creators of Harry Potter break out of character to discuss The Prisoner of Azkaban", Science Fiction Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Larry Carroll. "Guillermo Game For ‘Harry Potter’", MTV, 2007-10-26. Retrieved on 2007-10-26. #^ Gary Susman. "Great Expectations", Entertainment Weekly, 2002-07-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b c d "Alfonso Cuaron: the man behind the magic", Newsround, 2004-05-24. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b Claudia Puig. "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books", USA Today, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-08-29. #^ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-08-16. #^ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Metacritic. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Newsround, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban. Hollywood Reporter (2004-05-28). Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ Roger Ebert. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Chicago Sun Times, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. # ^ Claudia Puig. "'Azkaban' wizard Cuaron casts an artful spell", USA Today, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Richard Roeper. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Ebert & Roeper, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Sean Smith. "The 'Harry Potter' books have finally gotten the wondrous movie they deserve. 'The Prisoner of Azkaban' boasts a brand-new director and a bold new vision.", Newsweek, 2004-05-31. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Owen Gleiberman. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Entertainment Weekly, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ Ann Hornaday. "Harry-Raising Adventure: Only Fans Will Love 'Potter 3,' Hogwarts and All", Washington Post, 2004-06-04. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ "Azkaban breaks box office record", BBC News, 2004-06-02. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ All time box office openings. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ All time box office openings no previews. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ Brandon Gray (2004-06-07). Hotter 'Potter:' Summer Bow Yields Franchise High. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. #^ All time box office. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ GOLDENMAN'S REVENGE. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ 2003 WORLDWIDE GROSSES. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ 2003 DOMESTIC GROSSES. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ OVERSEAS TOTAL YEARLY BOX OFFICE. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ http://www.empireonline.com/500/6.asp #^ a b c d e f Dadds, Kimberly; Miriam Zendle (2007-07-09). "Harry Potter: books vs. films". Digital Spy. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:2003 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:Sequel films